Revival
by HarlequinArtist
Summary: Orochimaru likes to dabble in forbidden jutsu, right? Well he's uncovered one to bring people completely back to life and decides to bring back to nin in particular. Problem is, the two nin didn't WANT to come back. Orochimaru is in for a nasty suprise.
1. Ichi

Author's Note: I do not own any Naruto characters. At all. The idea itself is the only thing that is mine. Everything else, is Kishimoto's. Enjoy.

It had taken forever for Kabuto to find the location of where the two most infamous Kirigakure missing-nin were laid to rest. The silver haired sound-nin smirked at his reflection in the rusty Zanbatou, before pulling it out of the ground and sealing it inside a waiting scroll.

"Exhume the bodies" he ordered.

The two sound chuunin that were accompanying him pulled the half-rotting grave markers up, and started to dig. Two skeletons were pulled up, moldy rags and mostly rotted meat hung from the bones. Kabuto sealed the bodies into their own individual scrolls. Kabuto smirked as the nin packed the scrolls up carefully.

"Orochimaru-sama will be pleased."

Orochimaru smirked at the two skeletons laying on the steel lab tables.

"Good job Kabuto-kun." He practically purred.

The silver haired medic-nin nodded, more concentrated on the seals he was painting onto the table around both skeletons. When he did finish, Orochimaru inspected the seals for faults before nodding approvingly. 

"Start the recreation jutsu"

Kabuto nodded at his master, and formed the hand seals for the forbidden medical jutsu. He started on the larger skeleton. Rotted meat was renewed, and from it, new cells formed. Marrow filled the bones, muscles, organs, and veins formed in their proper places. Skin cells were next, forming and taking on a dark coloration. The last thing was short spiky black hair on top of the bodies head. Kabuto dropped his hands from the seal he had been holding through the process. Kabuto moved to the smaller skeleton, and paused for a moment. The hip bone was slender, Kabuto couldn't tell whether the subject was male or female. He turned to his master.

"Orochimaru-sama. Was Momochi Zabuza's partner a male, or a female? With this hipbone, I can't tell."

Orochimaru looked up from inspecting the Zanbatou, and gave the silver haired nin a glare.

"It doesn't matter Kabuto, I want that Hyouton Jutsu."

Kabuto nodded and started the jutsu. Within fifteen minutes, the body of a young black-haired girl was laying on the steel table. Orochimaru smirked.He had two of Kirigakure's S-class shinobi under his control.

Or so he thought….


	2. Ni

A.N.~ Sorry about taking so long to keep going on this one, my hard drive on my laptop decided to commit suicide and I lost all of my notes for this fanfiction. At this point, I can barely remember where I wanted to go with this story, so you'll have to bear with me. I do not own Haku or Zabuza unfortunately.

Last time on Revival:

_Kabuto nodded and started the jutsu. Within fifteen minutes, the body of a young black-haired girl was laying on the steel table. Orochimaru had two of Kirigakure's S-class shinobi under his control._

_Or so he thought…._

Orochimaru had two of his ninja bring in two prisoners. One was chained to the end of each table. Seals were drawn from the prisoner's chakra points, to the matching ones on the bodies.

"Start the next jutsu." Orochimaru ordered.

Kabuto did the seals to activate the jutsu. Chakra and life essence drained from the prisoner's into the bodies. The prisoner's both slowly sank to their knees, dying a slow agonizing death. The smaller body started to breath first, taking in a sudden gasping breath. The larger one, slowly inhaled and it's finger's flexed.

Dark whiskey brown eyes opened and stared at the ceiling and the girl slowly sat up. She looked sharply over at Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Who are you?" she said coldly, as the temperature in the room plummeted suddenly.

"I am Orochimaru, and I am your new master." The snake sannin purred, long tongue licking over his lips as he leered at the young girl.

She sneered in disgust.

"I serve no one but Zabuza-sama, and he answer's to no master." She said coldly.

The larger body sat up and cold black eyes assessed Orochimaru and Kabuto, glancing briefly at the back of his young weapon. Eyes narrowed briefly, wondering if that person had always been that feminine. That thought was pushed back for late perusal as black eyes narrowed at Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Momochi Zabuza slid of the table and straightened behind Haku, towering over the young teen.

" You both will willingly serve and obey me." Orochimaru hissed.

Zabuza chuckled darkly.

"Haku" he said.

"Hai, Zabuza-sama" the teen said with a nod of her head.

The ground started to shake violently and a sink in the room exploded suddenly, spouting water that froze almost instantly. Orochimaru bent suddenly out of the way of a spike of ice that erupted out of the ground, then twisted again to avoid two more. The ice twined around the snake ninja, effectively trapping him and his white haired servant.

"Like I said. Zabuza-sama answer's to no Master." Haku said with a cold smirk. She turned to her master and stopped when his expression became dumbfounded.

"What is it Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked calmly.

The wide eyed demon pointed at her and she looked down and her eyes doubled in size.

"I'm a girl?" she squeaked, losing her composure.

She turned towards Orochimaru and Kabuto, a vicious look on her face.

"What did you do to me!" she demanded, making the ice constrict around them.

"We thought you were a female, we couldn't tell." He gasped in pain.

Zabuza laughed uproariously at the teens predicament as he stripped the two bodies of clothes, pants for him and a yukata for Haku.

"Leave it Haku, we're going." He said, still chuckling. He noticed the rusted Zanbatou against the wall and grimaced, lifting it easily onto his shoulder. They walked past the struggling Sound-nin and down the hallway, looking for a way out. Zabuza still chuckling and Haku silently seething.


End file.
